You Don't Know Me
by EverythingAtOnce
Summary: "M-m-maybe they're not home…?" Theodore began to reason, timidly rubbing his hands together. Alvin shook his head. "Oh, no—they're home alright—she's just being inconveniently stubborn." He huffed out a puff of air as he continued to bang his fist on the door. "BRITTANY! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Two-shot for A&B.
1. Part 1

**Okay, I know I already have other stories, but I just had to get this idea out! I was so excited about it when inspiration hit me and I don't want to lose my motivation for it...SO! Here it is! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or anything about it.**

* * *

Alvin casually flashed a confident, cocky smile as he strutted into the Attendance Office, his two brothers not too far behind him. His red hat heightened his pride as well did his designer jeans and black leather jacket. For his brothers, they simply hid their hands in their pockets, managing a small grin as they approached the front desk, keeping a low profile. They all had the same step, the same placement—no one walked in the others shadow—the only difference between them was that Alvin wore his dignity tattooed on his sleeve; his brothers simply didn't bother and kept theirs hidden in their pockets, only taking it out every now and then when the time was right.

"Name," the women at the front desk asked while she began to type something into the white desktop computer in front of her.

"Seville, Alvin Seville—these are my brothers: Simon and Theodore," Alvin stated as he leaned against the desk, indicating to who was who as he said their names.

"Um, our guardian, David Seville, I believe, called…?" Simon slowly stepped up, quickly readjusting his black framed glasses before he clasped his hands together.

The lady glanced up at the three boys boring her dark eyes into each one of them. "So it seems," she muttered half-heartedly after she gave them each a good long stare. Silently, she moved away from her computer, her seat spinning slowly as she walked off.

Alvin rolled his eyes knowingly, "She's nervous—ha, but who wouldn't be when in the presence of someone like _me?_"

Sighing, Simon lamely stated, "Actually, _Alvin_, I'm pretty sure she walked off to go get you a new _brain_." He crossed his arms across his chest and continued, "_We're at school, Alvin; it's our first day!—please have some appropriate and respectful manners towards, AT LEAST, those who manage the Attendance Office, alright?_"

"Yeah, yeah—whatever you say…" Alvin scoffed, waving it off as if it was as simple as scaring a flock of birds away. "We shouldn't really even _be_ here anyways…" He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Which in his perspective, what he had said was true. He and his brothers had just come back from a _long_ tour that lasted all summer vacation; in fact, the Sevilles had just returned earlier that morning at 2 o'clock.

All three of the boys claimed they didn't want to go to school. Even Simon said he didn't want to go, only because he said that they should have a day to rest for they might have jetlag from the time switching… For Theodore, he was just too tired; all he wanted to do was sleep in. But because he didn't want to displease his father figure, he got up out of bed anyway. For Alvin, he had the hardest time. He had persisted to Dave that he was going to go jump off a cliff before he stepped foot inside of this high school building (and this was when his two brothers had already given in and agreed to go to school), but Dave didn't believe him. Dave had simply told him that that he couldn't miss the first day of school, and that it was critical he went. He said that he'd miss out on a lot of important things he would need to know.

What finally motivated Alvin to actually carry his own body on his two legs and walk to school with his brothers was the fact of: he needed to make a statement to his name. He needed to finalize his reputation, for this was a new school with new people and new girls he'd need to impress. This was a new grade for him. He wasn't in junior high anymore; no one would know him the same way others did at his junior high and elementary school. It was almost like a brand new, fresh start for him. He was practically starting over! And what better way to create a high class reputation that was even better than his junior high and elementary reputation, other than on the first day of school?

"Alvin, this is our first day of school!" Theodore exclaimed happily. "You should be excited!"

"We're not in kindergarten anymore, Theo," Alvin countered, "this is _high school_—this is where it starts getting _serious!"_

Theodore tugged at the seams of his green shirt and denied, "No—it's going to be the same, isn't it?"

"Theodore," Simon cut in. "I'm afraid he's actually right, _for once_." Alvin eyed his bespectacled brother and crossed his arms. Simon rolled his eyes and ignored his older brother's clear gesture as he continued, "High school won't be _exactly _like junior high, and it is where it starts to get serious. But technically, you should be taking junior high seriously; most people have a tendency to think it's not as important."

"Oh," was all the boy clad in green could say.

Suddenly the lady came walking back, carrying three sheets of papers. As she handed the three brothers each a piece of paper, she then instructed, "So, these are your schedules, and it's fairly easy to figure out where each classroom is, so you'll be fine on your own." She seated herself back down in the navy cushioned, spinning chair she had originally been sitting in.

While Alvin and Theodore began to walk off, comparing their schedules with one another, Simon stayed put, taking one quick glance at his sheet of paper before asking the lady, "Umm, so, our attendance is taken care of, right? My brothers and I shouldn't be counted as tardy anymore?"

"Yes, I already took care of that; you're set to go," she replied hastily.

"Oh, well, thank you." With that said, Simon turned around as he scanned over his schedule once more. When he glanced up, seeing that his brothers had already left him behind, he let out an annoyed sigh and fast-walked to catch up with them.

As Simon approached his brothers, Alvin was patting Theodore on the shoulder saying, "You'll be _fine!"_

"C-Couldn't you come in with me? I hate walking into a classroom late…and what makes this worse is that it's the first _day!_" Theodore dreaded, his eyes swarming with fear.

"What's wrong with that? That's the _best _situation ever!' Alvin enthusiastically exclaimed. "That's how you get everyone to notice you! That's how you get your name out there!"

"B-b-but everyone will s-stare at me! I…I don't feel very comfortable with everyone staring at me like I'm fresh meat…" The youngest of the Seville brothers twiddled his thumbs timidly.

Rolling his eyes, Simon finally approached from behind. "Theodore, you'll be fine. I promise. If you can handle performing on stage in front of the whole wide world, then I'm absolutely positive you can handle the small crowd in your first class period," he comforted, "and I'm sure they're barely even one percentage of who comes to our concerts."

When Theodore sucked in his words as he watched each footstep he took, a small smile began to grow on his face. "Yeah…" He lifted his gaze, a new found confidence shielding his eyes. "Yeah! Thanks Simon!"

Hearing this, Alvin could only gawk and he halted in his steps, crossing his arms. "Excuse me? Do I not get any credit for all that _I've_ done?"

Theodore began to look over his shoulder, but Simon urged his little brother on. "Just ignore him," he sighed, giving Alvin a quick glare.

Scoffing, Alvin marched stubbornly behind his brothers, refusing to even _walk _beside them like he knew them—they didn't deserve to be in his presence if they were going to treat him the way they were…

By the time the Sevilles had found Theodore's first class period, Alvin had "forgiven" his brothers for their acts and was now walking side by side with them.

Abruptly turning around, Theodore stared at both of his brothers. "A-are you sure your guys' schedule doesn't start off with this class period first…?" he asked hopefully, already knowing what his answer would be (he really was only trying to stall time as much as possible). "How come you guys get to have the first class period together?" he pouted.

"I'm sorry Theo, trust me, I _would_ rather be in the same class with you—" Simon began, but got cut off.

"Hey!" Alvin exclaimed. "Where's the love?! What did I ever do to you!"

Raising his eyebrows, Simon folded his arms. "Are you really asking me this question?"

Alvin sneered, "Oh, gosh—I love you too, Si! You _definitely_ earned the award of Brother of the Year!" His hands flared out like he was throwing confetti for emphasis.

"What about me?" Theodore frowned, feeling left out.

Sighing, Alvin pat his younger brother on the shoulder and opened the door to his designated classroom stating, "I was being sarcastic, Theo—have fun!" And he shoved him into the classroom.

When the door shut, and the Seville brothers were now down to two of them left in the halls, Simon rolled his eyes and huffed, "You know you could've been a little more subtle about that."

Rolling his eyes, too, Alvin hung his arm around his blue clad brother's shoulder as they began to walk off to their class. "He'll be fine," he waved off. "Right now, it's time for the ladies to say 'hello' to their new idol, Alvin Seville!" Simon cocked an eyebrow in response, crossing his arms. "Including you, too, Simon…" He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

* * *

As planned and undoubtedly expected, Alvin was already a big hit with the ladies and he had already hooked up some plans with some of the coolest kids that he had ever met—the majority of them were his same grade and just like him, were going to tryout for the school football team. And it was only lunchtime, too! He wasn't even through the entire school day yet!

For Simon, most people had already been suppressed by his smarts. Captains for clubs such as science, physics, and math had already given him invitations to join their club. For Theodore, well, he had made it through the day fairly well off as his brothers had too. What made him especially happy was the fact that he had one of his favorite subjects with his best friend! As soon as he saw his best friend, his day illuminated with happiness.

Each of the Seville brothers didn't sit by one another like they normally had planned in mind. Instead, they sat with those who wanted them to sit by them specifically. In Simon's case, the Captain for the Physics Club had personally requested that the bespectacled brother sat by him and his group (they really wanted him to join their club; they saw the potentiality he had to be an excellent asset). Theodore of course sat with his best friend—they had some catching up to do. And Alvin, well, he sat where anyone else with his arrogance would sit: he sat where all of his new "cool" buddies sat.

"So what position you planning, Seville?" One of the boys that had dark chocolate skin with black hair, who sat next to Alvin, asked. "Of course, assuming you'll probably make the team?"

Alvin coolly took a sip out of his carton of milk and stated, "Quarterback—what else?"

"That's the same position my pal here—" the dark skinned boy slapped the bough, dirty-blonde haired boy next to him "—is planning on, too."

Alvin lifted his red cap and smugly grinned, "So, all of you guys played football for your junior high before this?"

But his question was never answered. All of the jock boys that sat next to him had their gleaming eyes preoccupied on something—their eyes were preoccupied on _someone_—meaning, they were all staring at a girl.

But it wasn't just any girl. This girl was the new hot sophomore—the only sophomore—that had made the schools state champion cheer team. She was flawless. All the guys were already drooling over her.

Alvin, after finally realizing that no one was paying any attention to him, joined his friends, trying to catch what they were all staring at that was, _obviously_, worth more than talking to him—the one and only _Alvin Seville._

When Alvin couldn't seem to spot what they were all "oohing" and "awing" at, he shook his head in confusion and spoke, "Um—? What are you guys _staring_ at?"

One of the guys next to him looked at him in surprise. "What else, dude? That hot chick!" He pointed over across to the school lunch room.

As Alvin followed the indicated direction, he found his sky blue eyes staring at a girl with her back turned. She was talking to someone. And from what he saw from first glance, he could tell this girl was absolutely…_beautiful_. He could clearly see the confidence that radiated off of her. He had to meet this girl. She was obviously _perfect!—_and considering the fact that he himself was perfect, what better match would he have other than her?

"Hey, um—d-do any of you guys know her name?" he asked, his eyes attached to the girl as if he was lovestruck.

Each of the boys, to Alvin's amazement, paused, and shook their heads "no."

Alvin shot, "None of you guys know her name? And yet here you all are, already falling in love with her?" He shook his head. He needed to teach some of these guys the first steps to getting a girl—they clearly needed assistant. The very first step, _obviously_, was getting the girls name. It was so critical to know the girls name.

Sighing, he rolled his eyes. He had a lot to teach, clearly.

When his wandering eyes found their way back to the girl, she began to turn around. And when he saw her face, his heart nearly dropped, and all the blood drained from his face. Immediately his jaw dropped down to the floor and he abruptly stood, slamming his hands down on the table, squinting his sky blue eyes in disbelief.

"_Brittany?!"_

* * *

**Okay, so...this won't be a very long. Only like, 2 chapters...**

**Thanks so much for reading and please, don't forget to _review! _;D**


	2. Part 2

**Okay, I know this is late at night (for me at least), but I had to update! I hope you enjoy! Read on! ;D**

**Oh! And thank you so much to all of those who reviewed! :D**

* * *

He couldn't _believe _it. He felt so ASHAMED of himself now! Why? Why _him? _He seriously had to go off and let his mind run a parade over the wrong _girl! _It was so messed up now! He actually was having explicit _thoughts _of _her! _Brittany! Brittany Miller! Of all the girls in the world it had to be her! Seriously? This was his first day and it was already ruined! Gosh! Why did Dave make him come to school?

Alvin clamped his hanging jaw shut. No way was he going to let some girl ruin his day—especially considering the fact that this girl was _Brittany._

"Whoa, wait—you know her?" the boys around him began to clamor. "How do you know her?" one shouted. "What was her name again?" another followed. "You seriously know her?!"

Ignoring the comments, Alvin stepped out of his seat, his sky blue eyes keen on his target. "I'll be back…" He hazily spoke as he ushered himself over to the girl across the room from him.

All of his buddies and new friends who sat with him altogether laughed as they mocked him going "Oooh!" and catcalling "Ow-ow! The dog is in the house!"

Alvin flashed them a ridiculed face as he simply rolled his eyes.

Breathing in, he readjusted his red cap and headed his way towards Brittany. Holding his head held high with all of his pride and dignity, he slightly shook his head. He still couldn't believe the thoughts he just had about her. Never again was this going to happen—_ever. _He knew he'd be seeing Brittany either way…but he didn't think he'd be seeing her like _this. _He flared his nose as he huffed out his breath. At least his thoughts were safely hidden in his mind, locked away, shut tight. He had a reputation to hold.

Flashing a group of girls his natural, smug grin, his legs continued to bring him to his destination; he wasn't going to stop for chitchat with those girls quite yet. Despite the fact that he _hated_ Brittany, but in a good way of course, he still put her first before others. The only times he wouldn't put her first is when he's trying to get under her skin. And because it appeared to him that she hadn't noticed him yet, he continued walking on towards her.

By now, he knew her way too well to simply just _not _ever want to get her nerves turned on. Her reaction was just like watching a comedy!—except funnier! She was practically like an addiction to him! He always had to get a daily dose of teasing and fooling around with her. Her reaction was always so priceless! There was no way he was going to give this up.

As Alvin neared Brittany, he tapped her on the opposite shoulder he was closer to. Her head snapped to the right, only to find no one there. When she whipped around to her other side, she was face to face with his smirking face.

Brittany gave an annoyed sigh as she crossed her arms, her eyebrow cocking up. "What?" she heaved out, starting to examine her nails.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Brittany, seriously?" he shook his head. She did not change one bit while he was gone. A small grin tugged at his lips; he was kind of worrying she'd change while he was gone—but clearly, he was stressing too much. What was he thinking, thinking she'd change? There was no way she'd ever change herself!

"So," he went on, "how was your summer? Did you miss me too much?" He cooed, folding his arms across his chest.

When she gave no answer, her ice blue eyes glued to her milky pink nails, he continued on.

"Yup—you clearly had no life while I was gone," he snickered.

She merely glanced up at him, rolling her eyes back down to her nails.

She obviously was trying to get him annoyed by showing more interest in her nails than in him. And it was working.

"Aww, Britt," he swung his right arm around her shoulders, making her cringe. "You know, you can quit the act—as 'cute' as it is, I'm not falling for it." He flashed her another smug grin.

Brittany scrunched up her face, giving him a weird look. Shrugging his arm off of her, she dropped her arms and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" she sassed. "I think you have the wrong girl—no, I know you have the wrong girl because I have no idea who you are. If you think my little act is 'cute,' well, tell me how you think my little act is _now_, now that you know it's reality."

He rolled his eyes. She was just _SO hilarious _sometimes. "Brittany—" He began.

"No—don't 'Brittany' me—no, sweetie, I think you have the wrong girl." She flashed a sickly sweet smile. "And don't get me wrong, my name is Brittany—but, you've definitely got me mixed up with some other girl because I have no clue as to who you are."

Alvin could only gawk at her. "Are you seriously playing this game with me? You know you'll lose." He stated confidently.

Brittany flipped her hair. "Uh, yeah, I'm gonna go because you're kind of freaking me out. Bye." Turning on her heel, she began walking away.

Blinking, Alvin raised his eyebrows. Was she seriously doing this to him? She was seriously doing this to him, wasn't she?

Heaving out an exasperated sigh, he caught up with her chuckling uneasily, "You're really funny, Brittany, you know that?"

She halted in her steps, abruptly turning towards him. "Look, I don't know whether you think I'm stupid or something, but let's make a few things clear: I don't know who you are." She firmly stated. "I don't know whether or not this is one of those 'have I seen you before' stupid playboy questions. But there is one thing I do know, and it's that I am not some dumb girl. Have I made myself clear?"

Scoffing, Alvin crossed his arms. "Brittany, I was totally chill with you acting like this in the beginning, but now, it's just getting plain annoying," he bluntly sighed.

Brittany stared at him. "Okay—we're done." And with that said she began walking away from him once again.

"Oh, I can do this all day, Brittany," he trailed after her. "I know you know me. And whatever you're doing, it's not gonna work."

Brittany rolled her eyes, continuing to ignore him to the best of her abilities.

"Brittany!" Alvin hollered, steam blowing out of his ears.

"Leave me alone!" she shot back at him.

Suddenly a fairly tall kid stepped in front of Brittany. "Is this guy bothering you?"

Brittany glanced back at Alvin. "Yeah—I don't know what his problem is. He's like, obsessed with me or something…" She placed her hands on her hips, staring Alvin down.

"Do you want me to beat him up for you? 'Cause I will if you want me to." The tall boy cracked his knuckles.

Brittany's eyebrow twitched, and she agitatedly began to walk backwards, away from the boy. "Yeah, no—that's not necessary. It's fine, really," she lamely stated. "If there's anyone that will beat him up, it's me. I can handle him perfectly fine by myself."

The tall boy raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Alright, if you say so—but if you ever need any help, my name's—"

"Yeah, I don't really care," she waved off, rolling her ice blue eyes.

Alvin stepped in, "She really doesn't need your help, kid. Trust me—she's a beast of her own."

"Hey, watch it—I can, and will literally crush you if I have to."

Alvin shrugged his shoulders, walking away leaving behind the words of, "I'd like to see you try."

When he finally focused his gaze, away from the tall teenager, he found Brittany a good few feet away. "Hey—wait up! Brittany!"

As Brittany began walking out of the doors to the lunch room, she halted. Whipping around, her hair flinging like a sharp knife, she glared, "_Listen, punk—you clearly haven't got the memo, so I have to spell it out for you: I-DON'T-KNOW-YOU._" She jabbed a finger in his chest harshly. "Okay?" she smiled innocently before marching away.

Watching with dead eyes as she walked away from him, he merely blinked. "What just happened?" He furrowed his eyebrows out of confusion. "Did she really just—did she—?"

Shaking his head, Alvin rolled his sky blue eyes. She was just playing with his mind. She'll be back to normal by tomorrow, he figured. But still… He glanced to where she just exited. Why was she acting like this?

He glanced to where his friends sat. He grimaced seeing they were all laughing their heads off—literally. He could swear he almost saw one of their heads roll off one of their necks. Great. They probably thought he just got dumped or something—they probably thought he really didn't know her. He would prove to them he knew her—which he really did! Sheesh—he's known her since practically the first grade! And that's a long time.

Alvin didn't know what Brittany's problem was, but he was going to come out winning in the end either way. Whatever game she was playing with him, it certainly wasn't going to last forever.

* * *

When school had ended, and Alvin was walking home with is brothers, the very first thing he did as soon as he got home was drop his heavy backpack and walk out the door. He didn't even bother answering his brothers when they called after him. But there was no need to because they followed right after him.

"So, remind me why we're going over to the Miller's house again?" Simon sighed, readjusting his black framed glasses.

"Yeah, why are we going over there? Are we going over there to hang out with them? I would like to hang out with Eleanor…" Theodore smiled.

Alvin heaved out a sigh and shook his head. "No," he dragged out firmly, "we are going over there because _Brittany_," he spat her name out, "is being the brat she is, and she thinks it must be funny pretending she has no clue whatsoever, as to who I am. So, we are going to break her."

Simon snickered, "I don't blame her."

Alvin could only scowl at his brother in response and sneer, "Who asked you?"

Simon glanced to Theodore, both of the two brothers exchanging knowing looks with each other.

By the time the Seville brothers had reached the Miller's residence, Alvin marched right up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Letting his eyes wander, Alvin began to rock himself on his heels impatiently. Glancing over at his brothers, he exhaled out deeply, pursing his lips into a straight thin line. Why was it taking forever for someone to answer the door?

After he waited for another few seconds, he ran g the doorbell once more.

When nobody answered, he moved from pressing the small button on the side of the house to banging his fisted hand on the door.

"Brittany! I know you're in there!" Alvin shouted. When he got no immediate response, he began banging his hand on the door again. "Brittany! Come out, _now! _We need to talk!"

"M-m-maybe they're not home…?" Theodore began to reason, timidly rubbing his hands together.

Alvin shook his head. "Oh, no—they're home alright—she's just being inconveniently _stubborn_." He huffed out a puff of air as he continued to bang his fist on the door. "BRITTANY! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

Simon rolled his eyes and snorted, "if there's anyone that's being stubborn, it's _you_, Alvin."

Stopping, Alvin whipped himself around and stormed past his brothers, furious. The heat that radiated off of him was intense and intimidating; his brothers could literally feel the fire that flared off of him. He was so mad. The anger that was bubbling up in him was a mixture of confusion and frustration. He didn't get it, and he hated that.

"Does she actually think she can get the best of me?" Alvin grumbled as he turned around to give the Millers house a cruel glare. As he stared, he could've sworn he saw one of the closed curtains on the second floor of the house move. And that only infuriated him even more. He _knew _she was home. So why wasn't she answering the door?! _Why wasn't anyone answering the door?_

His hands flailed up and he marched back home as his brothers, too, followed slowly behind making sure they kept their distance.

* * *

The entire rest of the week, Alvin made all of the attempts he had to try and talk to Brittany. He did everything he could. Every single day he went over to her house. Every single day he tried to talk to her at school. He just wasn't getting it. Eleanor was talking to Theodore like normally civilized person, Jeanette was talking to Simon like a normally civilized person, yet Brittany wasn't uttering one _word _to him...at least one word that was normal. He just didn't get it. How come his brothers were doing perfectly fine while he wasn't? That was just messed up. It was supposed to be the other way around.

When the second week of school was starting to begin, nothing had changed.

_It was horrible_. Again, like every day since school had begun, Alvin had done everything to try and get Brittany to talk to him. But she always gave him the same look, the same reaction, the same words of: "You don't know me."

He was starting to get extremely enraged. His frustration was boiling his blood at a dangerous heat—it was getting hotter than the sun!

It was absolutely ridiculous how things were going for him this second week coming back from his tour.

* * *

_Monday_

When Alvin was walking down the halls to his next class, he spotted Brittany at her locker. As he neared her, she ended up swinging her locker into his face somehow, walking off. Some random cute girls had seen this happen to him and giggled as they walked away. What luck…

* * *

_Tuesday_

Alvin had decided to try and walk Brittany home with her siblings along with his siblings because they both walked to and back from school, so she had _no_ excuse to avoid him….

He ended up walking home alone as his brothers got to walk with Brittany's two younger sisters.

It turned out Brittany had "cheer practice" to attend to. She had cheer practice in the mornings, not after school.

* * *

_Wednesday_

Alvin was smooth-talking to this girl he had suddenly gotten attracted to, and she was falling in a deep spell with him (he was just that awesome), but when Brittany walked past him, he decided to be stupid and went after her only to have her give him the hand to talk to.

The girl he was chatting with earlier now gave him the cold shoulder.

* * *

_Thursday_

As Alvin sat with his friends during lunch, the whole entire time they made fun of him, and laughed at him.

His friends could be such jerks…

* * *

_Friday_

This day was the last weekday before the weekend started. Alvin should've been jumping for joy considering the fact that he would get a break off of school. But no. He couldn't. He was way too frustrated and annoyed with everything. He was ready to shrivel up and burn to death. He was ready to _explode_.

Sighing out as much of the rage that consumed him, Alvin marched through the halls, his gaze keen on finding his target: Brittany.

He was going to try this one last time. (Everyday, he'd been telling himself "this is the last time" before making an attempt at getting Brittany's attention of acknowledgement towards him. Evidently, he really wasn't going to stop any time soon.)

As his sky blue eyes searched for the girl with pure, ice cold blue eyes, he finally came to a stop. There were too many faces…he might've already walked past her without even knowing it. School had just ended after all, so why wouldn't there be a thousand different faces?

Alvin shook his head and glowered. As his legs began to lead him aimlessly to where he normally met up with his brothers to walk home, his wandering gaze caught his target standing right outside the school doors.

Immediately, almost as if he was programmed to do this, Alvin began walking towards his target.

When he pushed his way out the doors, he snatched Brittany's arm and began dragging her with him a few feet away, stealing her from her sisters' company like a thief in the night. Brittany squirmed in his grip, but he kept his hand locked firmly on her arm. There was no way he was going to let her escape from him. No. He needed answers, and he needed them now. He wasn't going to give up what he _knew _was true. And if there was one thing he didn't need _any_ proof for, it was that Brittany DID as a matter of FACT know HIM, Alvin Seville.

Alvin had known Brittany since he was a child. But obviously something was wrong because she was clearly acting like she didn't know him at all. He knew her way too well to know that her claiming she didn't know him at all was all part of her scheme. She was playing with his mind—but the only problem was he had no clue as to WHY she was doing this. He knew her like the back of his hand. She was crystal clear to him.

Brittany finally freed herself from him and screeched, "What do you want?! I really don't know you!" Her voice echoed throughout the crowd of boys and girls that still remained at the front of the school, catching a few of their eyes.

Sighing exaggeratedly, Alvin shot, "Well, you tell me!" His arms flailed up to the sky out of his frustration. WHY WAS SHE DOING THIS TO HIM? "Brittany—I don't understand why you're acting like this!"

Brittany took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. As she released her breath, she spoke as calmly as she could and stated, "Look, I'm…I'm _sorry_," she forced out through gritted teeth, "but I _really_ don't know who you are—I still don't even quite know what you're _name _is!" She stared at him with cold eyes. "You most definitely have me mixed up with someone else. Now if you'll excuse me, my sisters are waiting for me over there," she pointed off in the distance to where two small figures stood. Alvin glanced behind him to where he once saw Jeanette and Eleanor stand before averting his gaze back to Brittany. "So, bye," she ended, managing a small fake smile before marching off.

Alvin felt as if he had just got punched in the stomach—he felt as if his internals had been punched all over. His heart beat loudly in his ears as he managed to turn his head to watch his one best friend, his one best enemy, walk away from him. His hands gripped into tight fists and his sky blue eyes turned hard. This did hurt him. But he wasn't going to cry—that was for wimps, for babies.

As he tried to hold his head held high, he stood as tall and strong as he could while he sucked the bitterness up and exhaled it back out.

He wasn't going to give up…

* * *

While Brittany began walking towards her sisters, and away from Alvin, a small smile began to curl on her pink smooth lips.

_She was too good…_

Halting in her steps, she slowly shook her head as she turned around and spotted Alvin staring at her, still standing in the same place she'd left him. Her smile broadened into a sly, smug grin. As the time slowly passed on by, Alvin's facial expression faded from the long, sappy look that was displayed on his face to a look of pure disbelief.

Brittany snickered while she winked at him and blew him a kiss.

Alvin's jaw dropped down to the ground.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and stuck her tongue out at him before turning around with a skip in her step.

Everything had gone according to plan. Everything that she'd done was all a complete success! Everything she did to get payback at him for making her trip in front of the whole entire school their very last day in junior high was now paid up. Since he was gone all of summer vacation, and she couldn't get back at him, she'd been brewing up this small little plan of hers. Now that she'd finally gotten back at him with full satisfactory, he was no longer in debt to her for making her look like a complete idiot—like a complete _fool_.

She turned the tables on him.

Now he looked like the fool.

He was really going to kill her now. But that was okay because she was prepared. He knew her well, she couldn't deny that…but he still didn't know her at all. He didn't know her the way she knew herself.

"Welcome back home, Seville," she spoke under her breath as the smile plastered on her face broadened.

She was ready for whatever he was probably now planning. She was so ready.

She stole one last glance at Alvin, his jaw still hanging wide open, before casually bringing her gaze back in front of her.

"Bring it on."

* * *

**The End! :D**

**Haha, wow...this can be the dumbest story you've ever read, but, I had so much fun writing it! I really actually like this story... **

**Haha, and I'd like to quickly apologize if I updated later than what you guys were hoping for, sorry, I'll be updating more this week hopefully, but school is such a brat-face for always exploding in my face with homework and tests at inconvenient times... ;D**

**Thanks so much for reading, and REVIEW! I'd really like to hear all of your thoughts on this small little two-shot piece... ;D**


End file.
